gracelandfandomcom-20200213-history
USA Network Unveils A Sneak Peek Of Graceland
May 02, 2013 USA NETWORK UNVEILS A SNEAK PEEK OF GRACELAND,THE NETWORK’S PROVOCATIVE NEW ORIGINAL SERIES, FOR TWO WEEKS EXCLUSIVELY ON DEMAND Viewers Can Preview Pilot April 29 to May 12 – GRACELAND Premieres Thursday, June 6, at 10/9C NEW YORK – APRIL 23, 2013 – USA Network today announced a sneak preview of GRACELAND, the network’s provocative new original series, available beginning on April 29 for a limited two-week period for free on video-on-demand. The pilot will be available on most carriers, including, Comcast Xfinity TV, Time Warner Cable, Charter Communications, Cox Communications, Cablevision, DirecTV, Dish, and Verizon FiOS. GRACELAND, based on true events, premieres on Thursday, June 6 at 10/9c and focuses on the lives of undercover agents from the FBI, DEA and US Customs who reside and operate under one roof. “With the latest research showing a 40% increase in time spent watching TV via VOD*, this preview is a key part of our marketing strategy for Graceland,” said Alexandra Shapiro, USA’s executive vice president, marketing and digital. “This is a buzz-worthy show that should generate a lot of fan excitement among early adopters, who can become advocates for our newest franchise.” Earlier this year, USA offered the entire SUITS library on VOD and usanetwork.com leading into the show’s return this past January, and subsequently offered a special selection of PSYCH episodes hand-picked by the show’s stars, James Roday and Dulé Hill. The network has been leveraging the VOD platform to give fans exclusive content since 2007. GRACELAND is a place where nothing is what it seems and everyone has a secret. From the outside, this idyllic beachfront property is inhabited by a group of young, diverse roommates. Inside, a vastly different world is exposed: one that sustains itself through a complex web of lies. USA’s new original series GRACELAND delves into the lives of an elusive group of undercover agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI), Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) and US Customs, who live and operate under one roof (the house got its name because the drug lord from whom the authorities seized the property was known to be an obsessed Elvis Presley fan). When forced to give up any shred of normalcy and the question of trust is a matter of life or death, the house becomes their sanctuary, their “Graceland.” GRACELAND stars Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”), Aaron Tveit (“Les Miserables”), Vanessa Ferlito (“Stand Up Guys”), Brandon Jay McLaren (“Falling Skies”), Manny Montana (“Chicago Code”), and Serinda Swan (“Breakout Kings”). From Fox Television Studios, Jeff Eastin serves as creator and executive producer. * Rentrak State of VOD: Trend Report 2012 (http://www.rentrak.com/section/our_services/analytics/svod/order_form_p1.html) The #1 network in all of basic cable for an unprecedented seven straight years, USA Network is seen in over 102 million U.S. homes. USA is a leader in scripted programming with a powerful stable of originals, spectacular live television and is home to the best in blockbuster theatrical films, a broad portfolio of acquired series and entertainment events. A trailblazer in digital innovation and storytelling, USA is defining, driving and setting the industry standard for Social TV. USA is a program service of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal. The award-winning website is located at http://www.usanetwork.com. Characters Welcome. ---- CONTACT: Alysia Sands (Graceland) 212.664.2902 alysia.sands@nbcuni.com Suzanne McGee (VOD) 212.431.6150 suzanne.mcgee@nbcuni.com Category:Press Release